


Roaring Howls

by Steangine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Grimmjow loves cars, M/M, and Ichigo just can't have a normal life, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Ichigo realizes that Grimmjow would make the perfect pilot, if only he had some sense of preservation.[Requested on tumblr]





	Roaring Howls

**Author's Note:**

> All you need to know about this one shot is that I think Isshin is rich.

That car had a specific name Grimmjow didn’t remember. There were many cars in the human world, so he didn’t get why Ichigo freaked out when his father revealed what he bought him as a present for his driver license. He got why he freaked out only when Ichigo brought him see the car.

“He told me it’s a present from the whole Soul Society. They think they didn’t thank me properly for the whole Yhwach story, four years ago.”

Grimmjow heard Ichigo’s voice saying something, but couldn’t distinguish the words, nor he tried to focus on what he was saying. Not because Ichigo was boring -well, sometimes he was- but because there was something in that car which dragged his attention to it and didn’t want to let it go. The crystalline white sent the reflection of the sun in a dazzling glimmer.

“But this is too much!” Ichigo ended his complaint. “I bet it’s all my father’s doing. Souls Society my ass. I’ll tell him to give this back.”

“How’s this called, again?”

“Chevrolet Camaro Cabriolet. The name’s a tongue-twister.”

Grimmjow looked at the leather seats, black and silver, the same color of the steering wheel. Then at small screens on the dashboard which remembered him a futuristic vehicle he saw in a movie once; each had a particular meaning, but he didn’t know it, nor he knew what that lever in between the two front seats was put there for. The scent of the car was that of something new, untouched by anyone and, despite being a bit too heavy, it wasn’t unpleasant at all.

“Give me a ride.”

Ichigo saw Grimmjow leaping inside the car without opening the door, his running shoes landing on the seat and then, with a swift move, he accommodated himself.

“Where?”

Grimmjow shrugged. “Somewhere.”

Ichigo didn’t expect that. He brought Grimmjow taking a look at his present because he showed a tad bit of interest in it, and since not many things caught his attention, Ichigo thought it would have been a good chance to discover something more about his boyfriend’s interest. With time, Ichigo realized it was difficult discovering what the tastes of a hollow were, except eating and fighting, and, after almost one year, he believed he still had too much to know about Grimmjow.

Well, it seemed like he kinda liked cars; sometimes Grimmjow accompanied him on his own will to practice before the practice exam – once they even had sex into the car. However, it seemed like he especially liked that car. Instead of sitting with his back straight, as he used to do the first times he came to eat at home, he leaned his back against the seat as if that was the most comfortable spot in the world.

“Before the sun sets, Kurosaki.”

Old habit. Sometimes, especially when he was annoyed or pissed off, Grimmjow called him with his surname, but that didn’t matter. Ichigo sighed, opened the car door and took the seat of the driver. He had to admit it: compared to his father’s or the car he used for practice with the instructor, that was more comfortable.

Ichigo spent few minutes regulating the seat, the back-mirror and checking all the control levers and buttons. When he finally fastened his seatbelt -the click had a nice ring - he turned to Grimmjow.

“Seatbelt.”

“Where?”

“Behind you.”

“Mh, can’t reach it.”

Grimmjow was really enjoying himself, almost sunk into the seat as if he was on a sofa. Ichigo grunted, unfastened his seatbelt and stretched over Grimmjow to take his.

“I’m not going to get a fine for you.”

He declared and Grimmjow kissed him on the neck. Ichigo looked down at him, while half of him was barely on his own seat and the other half was towering on Grimmjow, who kissed him again on the lips and then took on his own the seatbelt.

“Thanks a lot.” He smiled.

“Geez.” Ichigo went back to his seat, aware the warmth he felt on the face brought with it an embarrassing blush. “You could have asked.”

“It was funny seeing you struggling like that.” Grimmjow snickered. “Come on, step on the gas.”

“You watch too many movies with Yuzu. Reality is different, cars don’t work like that.”

Ichigo looked at the key into his hand, his father added a lucky charm as keyholder. Everything into that car was new and the idea of making it run on dirty roads, covering it in dust and maybe -he shivered- scratching somewhere and ruining it the first day was making Ichigo feel like he had a sword hung on his head. But he turned the engine on anyway: if a part of him was scared of touching the car, the other wanted to drive it until it run out of oil.

Grimmjow looked with a glimpse of impatience Ichigo putting the key into the small cut near the steering wheel. For some strange reason, since when he caught sight of the car, his instinct yelled at him to jump in there -as he did- and run that vehicle – as he didn’t do, because he didn’t know how to do it.

And then, when Ichigo turned the engine on, the car awakened without a single sputter. The engine roared as the blood inside Grimmjow’s ears did. That sweet sound, similar to the other cars but so particular, clicked something inside him, like an old ancient desire that was hidden for years under the countless layers of souls that made the final soul which was Grimmjow.

Ichigo pressed on the accelerator and Grimmjow clenched his hands against the leather seat. The emotion flew inside him as a single wave of warmth, which vaguely reminded him of an orgasm, and it remained inside his chest and stomach.

Grimmjow felt the wind whirling over them, he raised his head, closed his eyes. Ichigo wasn’t going fast, he was even going slower than he was used to. And that made the remnants of that glorious first impact dissolve bit by bit.

“Kurosaki.”

“What?”

“Go faster.”

“I still need to adapt.”

Ichigo was nervous and annoyed. He was the one driving the car, so nobody had to tell him what to do; mostly because he was still torn between enjoying the ride and worrying about the car.

“Let’s go outside Karakura.”

“What?” If Ichigo had problems driving in Karakura, his mind hadn’t even touched slightly the idea of going to the surrounding countryside. “No way. We’ll stay here.”

“Here it’s just wasted!”

“What does it mean wasted?”

Nice question. Grimmjow didn’t know the answer. He just felt he was right and Ichigo was wrong, like a primordial instinct that makes the predator recognize the pray even at their first encounter.

“It means wasted! What are you going to do? Going to the market and back home?”

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll kick you out the car.”

“In your human form you can do nothing against me.”

“You wanna try?”

“Wasted time.” Grimmjow cut him off. “Beware the girl on the bike.”

“I saw her. Don’t start acting like my father.”

“Then let’s go outside Karakura.”

“I drive, I decide.”

Grimmjow crossed his arms against the chest and looked opposite to Ichigo. Karakura’s buildings (houses, shops, blocks of flats) passed in front of his eyes in slow motion, always the same and so boring that managed to drag away all the excitement he felt hearing the engine of the car. It was comfortable, but too slow. Just staying on the car like that wasn’t enough. He closed his eyes.

Grimmjow opened them again when bounced on the seat as if Ichigo had just driven on a hole.

“Did you buy your license?”

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, then looked around. No more buildings, no more people, almost no more Karakura. They reached the outskirts of the town.

“Well, the course wasn’t for free.” Ichigo then almost tried to excuse himself. “This road is dismal here. I cannot go that fast.”

They entered a corridor of trees. It wasn’t what Grimmjow expected, but he was sure they were going slightly faster and Ichigo looked more relaxed.

“In the end we came here.” Grimmjow pointed out.

“In Karakura everyone kept staring and was getting bothersome.”

That totally sounded like a _I didn’t come here because you wanted to_ excuse.

Grimmjow laid back on the seat. The vibrations of the car transmitted to him the shape of the road and the rumble of the engine. As Ichigo pressed the accelerator only a bit, the engine almost roared in despair, like a chained beast that was asking to release all its potential but was trapped inside a cage of metal sheets at the mercy of someone who didn’t want to let it run and howl.

For some strange reason, all of that bothered Grimmjow.

“Ichigo.”

Ichigo was concentrated on the road, but still heard him.

“Huh?”

“Teach me how to drive.”

Ichigo’s foot slipped for the surprise and the car decelerated.

“What?”

“I want to learn.”

“You can’t have a license. You’re dead.”

“I’m a spirit.” Grimmjow corrected him.

“You don’t even exist anywhere in the living world because you were born in Hueco Mundo!”

“The mad hat gave your father the license to open a clinic.”

Ichigo didn’t expect that throwback.

“How do you know?”

“When I come to see you and there’s only your father home, he ties me on a chair and starts blabbering.”

“…”

“Bonding moments, he calls them. I can’t figure how he manages to outsmart me every fucking time…” Grimmjow muttered to himself.

“You never told me.”

“That’s not something I’m eager to tell.”

Ichigo stayed silent for a while. “He didn’t tell you about…”

“What?”

“Uhm… that incident when I was at school…

“The fourth grade incident? Yup.”

“I was nine! Okay?!”

Grimmjow looked silently at Ichigo. His face was a deadpanned mask filled with a silent judgment.

“I’m so going to kill my father.”

They didn’t say anything else for the rest of the short journey.

Ichigo stopped in an open space on the hills surrounded by trees. When he was young, there was a little park for children, but it was abandoned after a strange explosion destroyed it (many years later, Ichigo would have connected the explosion with the Hollows). There was no reason for anyone to go there, unless they wanted to spend some time on their own. They were lucky that nobody else seemed to have had the same idea that day.

“Are you happy now?”

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow, who still was looking at him in the same way he used to look at him right before asking for a fight. Or for sex.

“Teach me how to drive.”

Ichigo was puzzled. He couldn’t tell why Grimmjow was so stubborn about that. That wasn’t the first time Grimmjow was on a car, two times he accompanied Ichigo for his practices, so Ichigo couldn’t understand. Did he particularly like the Camaro?

“Why?”

“I want to drive this car.” Grimmjow stated. “Don’t you dare get rid of it until I do it.”

“You should wait and see if I’d let you drive it.”

“I’ll try to drive it without any practice when you aren’t home then.”

That was a threat Ichigo would have surrendered to if it hadn’t come out from Grimmjow’s mouth. He wasn’t the type of person who talked just because he had a mouth. Whenever he said something, he did it.

“Ugh… okay… but I won’t teach you with this car and if you are no good, I won’t let you.”

Ichigo unfastened his seatbelt and noticed Grimmjow still had his on. He managed to be fast enough to move from his seat and sat on Grimmjow’s lap, the knees at the sides of his legs. Then he leaned back to press the lever of the seatback and pushed it down until it was horizontal.

Ichigo laid down on Grimmjow, his hands pushed back his blue hair and leant a kiss on his forehead. Only then he clicked on the block of the seatbelt, freeing Grimmjow. Grimmjow had already both hands pressed on Ichigo’s bottom.

“Promise, Ichigo.”

“I promise.” Ichigo kissed again his forehead. “Now, let’s inaugurate this car.” He muttered on his lips.

Grimmjow didn’t make Ichigo repeat himself.

Urahara did it. Ichigo looked at the photograph on the driving license, a grumpy stare that could have killed him.

“He’s always frowning, isn’t he? Otherwise, he would be a perfect model.”

Ichigo tilted his head. “Model?”

“That would be the perfect job for Grimmjow. He has nice abs.”

“I have them too.”

“But he gives exotic vibes. Everyone would lose their head for him.”

“And he’d make them lose it for real.”

Ichigo knew that Urahara knew he and Grimmjow were lovers. He had never asked confirmation, but he knew, and everything was fine by him. He didn’t know if Urahara was trying to make him jealous or he truly tried to put Grimmjow into the model industry. Whatever the reason was, both got on Ichigo’s nerves.

“How is practice going?”

“Good. Grimmjow is more patient than I expected. And he’s skilled. He immediately grasped it.”

Urahara’s mood changed a bit. From the goofy attitude, he switched to a more pensive look, even if he still had some of the usual playful behavior.

“I see, I see… that’s interesting.” He smiled at Ichigo. “Would you mind keeping me informed, Kurosaki-kun?”

“About Grimmjow’s progress…?”

“About how he reacts to drive. You told me he expressly requested you to teach him only after you gave him a ride on the Camaro. And you drove him around many times, didn’t you?” How the hell did he know?, Ichigo frowned at him while Urahara continued. “This may be connected to the strongest ego of the souls that merged to form him.”

“Eh?”

“You know that adjuchas are the evolution of Gillian, when, among all the merged souls, one is strong enough to take the lead, right?”

“Yes…?”

“I’m trying to know more about it and observing arrancar is the fastest way to have answers. Nel-chan is very friendly and always answers to all my questions when I invite her here for a tea…”

“You invite Nel here on a regular basis?”

Urahara ignored Ichigo. “…but most of the arrancars are still quite difficult to approach. But since you and Grimmjow do the do on a regular basis… _on a regular basis_ has a nice sound, doesn’t it?”

Ichigo’s face turned as red as Ginta’s hair. Urahara didn’t seem to notice it and continued.

“Well, maybe you can tell me if something from the previous human life emerges. I’m not sure if on the long run they can recover some memories though…”

“…I’m going home.”

Ichigo decided he didn’t want to know what Urahara exactly knew about their relationship. And that his trips to the shop were suspended for a bit.

That was the day.

Ichigo was nervous for a nebulous reason. He knew there was a reason, but he didn’t know what was. Grimmjow, next to him, was staring at his driving license. Fake, of course, but if some policeman was to stop them, Ichigo didn’t want to pay a fine only because of Grimmjow’s whim of driving his Camaro. And he wasn’t sure the explanation that Grimmjow couldn’t have a driving license because he has been dead for some decades would have been accepted.

Grimmjow was strangely silent. When he approached the car, he hesitated for a second and Ichigo thought he would have walked back and renounced. Then, he opened the door and sat down. He looked around like a cat who was brought in a new house and had to familiarize.

Ichigo sat next to him and was annoyed because Grimmjow had to adapt the seat. It wasn’t really important, but he believed they had more or less the same height. Grimmjow checked the back mirror, all the buttons and levers Ichigo explained him and finally fastened the seat belt.

Just the normal routine. But, for some reason, another Ichigo couldn’t see clearly, that wasn’t normal for Grimmjow. He looked both excited and nervous. Ichigo recalled what Urahara told him and wondered if that strange attitude had something to do with some previous life.

“Are you ready?”

Grimmjow grabbed the key.

“Hell yeah.”

The engine turned on in a roar and Grimmjow jolted. He felt it more than the last time, he felt it under his fingers, running through each nerve and reaching his head, his chest, his stomach. It was similar to the car he used for practice, but totally different at the same time. Like using a refined sword with a sharp blade after having practiced with a rusty one. If he hadn’t paid enough attention, he would have cut someone.

Grimmjow pressed the foot on the accelerator and he was almost sure the engine was replying to his desire.

Ichigo barely had time to realize what happened and they were already dashing down the road.

The wind whirled around them, blew with a sharp noise into their ears, mingled with the crescent roar of the car.

Ichigo didn’t need to read the speed on the dashboard to realize they were already breaking some laws.

“Grimmjow! Stop!”

Of course, Grimmjow didn’t. He was driving the car as if it was an extension of his body, running swiftly among the other few cars. It was a white howling dart going faster and faster, decelerating an instant (and they were tossed around) to follow the bends of the roads and accelerating again.

In an instant they were outside Karakura and Ichigo realized he was holding himself to the car door.

“Grimmjow, you’re going too fast!”

Grimmjow was smiling. More than a psycho who had just realized speed was his life, he resembled a kid who finally managed to get to the amusement park he wanted so much to go to.

The car rumbled on the road. Neither for a second Ichigo believed Grimmjow didn’t know what he was doing. But, when he saw in front of them the open space facing the cliff with only a small fence as protection, his sense of preservation made the alarm tingle in his head.

“Grimmjow, now stop.”

Grimmjow didn’t stop.

“I’m serious.”

He accelerated.

“Grimmjow!”

It all happened one second before Ichigo’s body responded to the order of taking the steering wheel to change direction.

A sharp screech -maybe the wheels were about to burst, Ichigo though- and the car turned on itself, as if an invisible pole emerged from the soil and nailed down the front of the car, so that the rest of the vehicle turned around that invisible spot to stop all of a sudden facing the direction where it came from.

The engine was gurgling in wait of starting again his run.

Grimmjow leaned against the backseat and laughed. Not a laugh showing a cruel enjoyment at someone’s expenses, but pure and naïve happiness. Ichigo noticed it. He stopped staring in front of him as if he couldn’t believe what had just happened and turned to Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked back with a grin.

“Round two.”

“Grimmjow no!”

The look into his blue eyes yelled _Grimmjow_ _yes!_ And  so did the engine, which howled in happiness.

Ichigo hold onto the seat. As the wind slapped his face again, he didn’t know why, he recalled what Urahara told him. If his theory was correct, there was no doubt that somewhere inside the complex mingle called Grimmjow there was a pilot with no sense of preservation.

**Author's Note:**

> What happened in fourth grade? I'd like to know too.


End file.
